The New Avengers
by Maveriqua
Summary: When new enemies appear from an improbable place, Fury recruits a new team to take them down. Mizzies defending earth? We're in trouble. Rated for swears and violence. Super AU. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Part 1: Recruitment

Fury looked out the window of the helicarrier. "Sir?" said a young private. "The council is calling."

Fury balled his fists and walked into the meeting room. The council were all idiots are far as he could tell. But they were also powerful, so he usually didn't tell them that to their face. Usually.

The five screens lit up, each one showing a member of the council.

"Hello, there," said Fury.

"Don't act like you're ignorant, Fury," snapped one of the councilmen, Nicholas Sane, "One of your operatives, Black Widow, has blown up a S.H.I.E.L.D. power plant. The Avengers are out of control."

Fury looked at the council out of the corner of his eye. "Funny you should tell _me _not to act ignorant. I got some news from Thor the other day. Apparently, the Tesseract has gone missing -and by missing I mean stolen-from Asgard. And I thought '_Gee? I wonder who would want the Tesseract so badly?_'."

Fury gave the council his fiercest glare. "I have put up with your dumbass decisions time after time. I even forgave for launching that missile on New York City. But this..." Fury shook his head. "You have endangered the entire world by doing this! I feel it is time for all of us on the helicarrier to make like all freedom-loving people and declare our independence!"

Sane sat forward in his seat. "Fury, you are over the line!"

"Au contraire, Nicholas. It is you, and all the council, who are over the line. We are actually recruiting a team right now, a team specifically trained to, shall we say, kick you out."

"You would never succeed against us!"

"That's what you think."

Fury smirked at the council's expressions, than cut the connection.


	2. Chapter 2: A Heart Full of Love(sick)

**Hello, everyone! I hope you will enjoy this story!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Rue Plumet, France, 7:30_

I was just another day for Cosette Fravelechant. Get up, get dressed, brush hair. Day in and day out. No break in the routine. Not until recently. "There is a castle on a cloud," she sang as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "I like to go there in my sleep..."

_Dear Marius_, she wrote. She thought about how to word it. What had she told him he didn't already know? There had been nothing going on the past days, or ever, really. She pulled out his last note, hoping to get some ideas. She and Marius had been trading notes for about two weeks now, though they had never met each other in person.

She had been out tending the garden when a girl about her age in ratty clothes had come up to the gate. "Letter for you, madame," the girl had said.

Letter for you madame: Those four words had changed her life forever.

_Dear Beautiful Lady, _the note had read.

_I saw you in the park and I felt my heart all aflutter. What is your name?_

_Baron Marius Pontmercy_

At first, Cosette had been shocked. _A baron? A baron, of all people, noticed me?_ Then a little weirded out. _Who is this guy? Oh man, it's probably the guy who was staring at me in the park_. Finally, she had simply blushed and written him a note back.

Dear Monsieur Baron,

Thank you for your kind words. It is not often I meet strangers. My name is Cosette Fravelechant...

When she was finished, Cosette had folded the note and given it to the girl, doing a double take as she did so. There seemed something familiar about the girl. Cosette shook off the strange feeling of deja vu as the girl walked away. She had looked an awful lot like...

_Beating, yelling, slapping, shaking ...NO! Don't think about it! Don't think about it!_

Cosette was shocked out of her reverie by a knock at the front door. Who could that be? We never get visitors. Straightening her skirt, she got up to take a look. She stopped short of the top of the stairs when she heard the conversation.

"No!" she heard her father say, "I absolutely forbid it!"

There was a sigh, then a woman's voice said, "Monsieur, you must understand: this is very important. If the team is incomplete, this mission fails. If this mission fails, believe me when I say that no one on earth will be safe, including you and your daughter."

"My daughter is NOT a spy!" her father roared.

A spy? Why would I be asked to spy? Why would I want to? thought Cosette as she leaned further over the banister to try to catch more of the conversation.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is not just a matter of national security," said a different voice, this one male, "it is also a matter of universal security."

"Also," came the woman's voice again, "if you daughter isn't cut out to be a spy, why does it seem like I'm the only one who knows she's listening to every word we're saying?"

Silence. Cosette mumbled a few words that would have made her father very unhappy to hear as she rushed back to her bedroom, locked the door, and made a small barricade by pushing her desk and chair against it. Breathing hard, she sat down on her bed, trembling. The last time a parent had talked about sending her off, it hadn't gone well. _Don't think about it!_

There was a knock at her door. "Cosette?" came her father's voice, "Are you all right?"

Cosette turned to the door. "I'm fine papa!" she said in as cheery a voice as she could manage.

"Then why is this door so damn hard to open?" came the woman's voice.

"Uh... it's stuck?"

Cosette knew she was only buying time. As she put her hand down to lift herself off the bed, she heard a small crunch. The paper! She had forgotten it in all the commotion. The door rattled dangerously. Knowing she didn't have much time, Cosette scribbled a hasty letter. Cosette stuffed the paper in her pocket and crossed her room to the window.

"Cosette, honey, please come out!" her father called.

"Just a minute!" called Cosette, swinging one leg out the window. _Good thing we installed that rose fence_.

Cosette didn't make it out of the gate. When she was halfway across the terrace, the front door opened, and a black blur streaked out. In the next second, Cosette felt herself falling to the ground with a huge weight on her back.

"Nice try," said a voice, coming from right above her. "Now do you want to talk?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to need some ideas for Mizzie superpowers, so please review and tell me what you think. (I am open to suggestions)**


	3. Chapter 3: Marius and Twitter

**Hi! So, I will be slowing down updates probably, but I am open to suggestions!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Cafe de L'ABC, Paris, 8:00

"So, any questions?" said Enjolras as he finished up his speech.

Courfeyrac raised his hand. "If France is a democracy, what's the point of discussing making it a democracy?"

Enjolras frowned. "Alright, any other questions? What about you, Marius?"

At that time, Marius was deep in thought, his head resting in his hand. And if we ever have a daughter, he thought, Adele would be a good name. So pretty!

Enjolras cleared his throat. "Marius?"

"He's thinking about his girlfriend again," said Combeferre, rolling his eyes.

Grantire sleepily raised his head off the table. "Does he even have a girlfriend?"

Marius blinked, snapping out of his daydream. "What?"

Grantire shrugged. "Well, you remember that American football player who Tweeted a bunch with this one girl, only to find out she was actually a prankster who lived in Hawaii?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think I get what he's saying," said Courfeyrac, "I mean, have you even seen this chick? How do you know she exists?"

Marius rolled his eyes. "Because I saw her in the park?"

"Besides that."

Before Marius had a chance to respond, the door exploded.

"That's mahogany!" someone in the other room shouted.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled someone else.

A man stepped epicly out of the smoke. He was wearing black pants, a purple shirt, and had a bow and quiver over his arm. For a moment, everyone was too shocked to speak. Then Grantire broke the silence.

"Are you a ninja?" asked Grantire, stumbling forward. He adopted a clumsy martial arts stance. "You will never take me alive. Never! Wooooooo-ya! Ki-yah. Ay-yah! Woop! Woop Woop!"

The man rolled his eyes, walked over to Grantire, who seemed to be in a fistfight with an invisible enemy (and losing), and twisted Grantire's wrist back at a very painful angle. Grantire doubled over.

"Pain. Agony. Ow," he whispered.

The man looked around the room. Joly stood up, having fallen out of his chair when the door exploded. "Who-who are you?," he asked, "I-i've got a germy napkin and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Joly gestured to Grantire, who was still doubled over in pain.

"He was being annoying," said the man.

Combeferre shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

The man gestured around him to all the present Amis. "To get the answers to your questions, you will have to come with me."

Enjolras crossed his arms. "Why should we? We've all got lives here, and you're a total stranger."

Quicker than he could blink, the man pulled out his quiver and shot an arrow out of it. The arrow hit the wall near Joly's head and exploded.

"...good answer."

"Excuse me, Monsieur?"

The man turned around. Marius ran up to him. "My name is Marius."

Marius held out a letter. "Could... could you please give this to my girlfriend, Cosette? I don't want her to worry."

The man wrinkled his forehead. "Huh... Funny story. I actually ran into your girlfriend earlier. She told me to give you this."

As the man held out Cosette's note, Grantire stumbled by, rolling his eyes.

"How many people are in on this act?" he said in frustration.

Marius opened the letter, read it, and a look of disbelief crossed his face. He slumped down in a chair. Combeferre walked over.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Marius handed him the letter.

Dear Marius, the letter read.

I fear I will not be able to contact you for much longer. I am probably going to leave Paris today, for I feel I am being pursued.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I know you love me

I hope you know I love you.

Cosette

_Cafe de L'ABC, Paris, 8:00_

"So, any questions?" said Enjolras as he finished up his speech.

Courfeyrac raised his hand. "If France is a democracy, what's the point of discussing making it a democracy?"

Enjolras frowned. "Alright, any other questions? What about you, Marius?"

At that time, Marius was deep in thought, his head resting in his hand. _And if we ever have a daughter,_ he thought, _Adele would be a good name. So pretty!_

Enjolras cleared his throat. "Marius?"

"He's thinking about his girlfriend again," said Combeferre, rolling his eyes.

Grantire sleepily raised his head off the table. "Does he even have a girlfriend?"

Marius blinked, snapping out of his daydream. "What?"

Grantire shrugged. "Well, you remember that American football player who Tweeted a bunch with this one girl, only to find out she was actually a prankster who lived in Hawaii?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think I get what he's saying," said Courfeyrac, "I mean, have you even seen this chick? How do you know she exists?"

Marius rolled his eyes. "Because I saw her in the park?"

"Besides that."

Before Marius had a chance to respond, the door exploded.

"That's mahogany!" someone in the other room shouted.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled someone else.

A man stepped epicly out of the smoke. He was wearing black pants, a purple shirt, and had a bow and quiver over his arm. For a moment, everyone was too shocked to speak. Then Grantire broke the silence.

"Are you a ninja?" asked Grantire, stumbling forward. He adopted a clumsy martial arts stance. "You will never take me alive. Never! Wooooooo-ya! Ki-yah. Ay-yah! Woop! Woop Woop!"

The man rolled his eyes, walked over to Grantire, who seemed to be in a fistfight with an invisible enemy (and losing), and twisted Grantire's wrist back at a very painful angle. Grantire doubled over.

"Pain. Agony. Ow," he whispered.

The man looked around the room. Joly stood up, having fallen out of his chair when the door exploded. "Who-who are you?," he asked, "I-i've got a germy napkin and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Joly gestured to Grantire, who was still doubled over in pain.

"He was being annoying," said the man.

Combeferre shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

The man gestured around him to all the present Amis. "To get the answers to your questions, you will have to come with me."

Enjolras crossed his arms. "Why should we? We've all got lives here, and you're a total stranger."

Quicker than he could blink, the man pulled out his quiver and shot an arrow out of it. The arrow hit the wall near Joly's head and exploded.

"...good answer."

"Excuse me, Monsieur?"

The man turned around. Marius ran up to him. "My name is Marius."

Marius held out a letter. "Could... could you please give this to my girlfriend, Cosette? I don't want her to worry."

The man wrinkled his forehead. "Huh... Funny story. I actually ran into your girlfriend earlier. She told me to give you this."

As the man held out Cosette's note, Grantire stumbled by, rolling his eyes.

"How many people are in on this act?" he said in frustration.

Marius opened the letter, read it, and a look of disbelief crossed his face. He slumped down in a chair. Combeferre walked over.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Marius handed him the letter.

_Dear Marius, the letter read._

_I fear I will not be able to contact you for much longer. I am probably going to leave Paris today, for I feel I am being pursued._

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I know you love me_

_I hope you know I love you._

_Cosette_

* * *

**Aww, poor Marius. Okay, so two things. One, I need suggestions for superpowers for the Mizzies. I have a few ideas, but I need some more. Second, this story is going on hiatus for awhile because I have a bunch of stories I need to update and this is the least looked at (sorry!). I will restart it once I am finished with other stories.**

**Please review!**


End file.
